Various forms of soap dishes and holders heretofore have been provided, but most previous dishes and holders are not operable to perform a dual function. In addition, many previously known soap dishes and holders do not include a pleasing and decorative appearance and tend to collect dried soap on the portions thereof which are used to support a bar of soap.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bar soap holder which may perform not only the function of holding a bar of soap, but may also comprise a washing accessory and be constructed in an aesthetically pleasing manner and further in a manner whereby the portion of the holder to support a bar of soap will be less likely to accumulate dried soap thereon.
Examples of previously known soap holders as well as other devices including some of the general structural operational features of the incident invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Des. Nos. 184,219, 212,335, U.S. Pat. Nos. 846,936, 1,966,247, 2,475,500, 2,504,536, 2,583,207, 2,973,601 and 4,203,568.